custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BobTheDoctor27/March 2013 Update
Citizens of Metru-Nui, it is I... Makuta Teridax, come to enslave you all with my brain washing blog post... '' ''* Gets killed by a chunk of Aqua Magna falling from the sky * My March The past month has indeed been a period of much excitement in my life. I celebrated Easter with my family (Like the good little Atheist/Agnostic individual that I am), I did a load of writing with my most active streak of editing since I joined the site, and I've worked hard on rebooting the Fractures Universe. But, the highlight of my month took place in the early days of March, where I celebrated mine and my girlfriend’s first anniversary. :D It seems like a lot less than a year ago when I first mentioned her on this website. Since then, we’ve spent a fantastic twelve months with each other and I’ve had some of the best days of my life with her. Ever since I told her about my BIONICLE enthusiasm she has been nothing less than completely supportive, which is far better than what I'd expected. Even now, as I sit here writing this blog post, she's never off my mind. She loves me and I love her. I'm one lucky guy. She's been a constant source of inspiration and I look forward to a long and happy future with her. :D Story Updates Fractures Universe Reboot Currently, the reboot is entering its second month of production. Over the course of this month I've both created and updated a number of pages, expanding upon last month's adjustments to my fictional universe. *Curatio (Fractures Alternate Universe) - Page created and completed *Toa Salu - Page created and completed; Minus Zero Hour events *Toa Merra - Page created and completed; Minus Zero Hour events *Toa Jekkai - Page created and completed; Minus Zero Hour events *Toa Leontes - Page created and completed; Minus Zero Hour events *Sarnii - Page updated with information of events taking place before Zero Hour *Toa Graviton - Page created and completed *Lugat - Page created and completed; Minus Zero Hour events *Artaudo - Page created and completed; Minus Zero Hour events *Alika - Page created and completed; Minus Zero Hour events *Kopaka - Page created and completed *Turaga Velika - Page created and completed *Turaga Bomonga - Page created and completed *Photon Bolt Launcher - Page created and completed *Visorak Naatorak - Page created and completed; Minus Zero Hour events *Visorak Olisorak - Page created and completed; Minus Zero Hour events *Ramonda - Page created and completed; Minus Zero Hour events Yeah, it's a lot. XD I've had a massive streak of activity because of the Easter Holidays. I probably should've been preparing for my looming exams in May but... the sun was so bright. :D Long story short, I got distracted... every single day. But it's not my fault. It's because this wiki is so tempting. XD Frozen Calling While progress it a little slow at the moment on the whole confrontation between Glonor and Garnax, I've taken the story in a new direction recently. :P As some of you may know, the Tourik (Fractures Alternate Universe) page has had some new info show up about his most recent activities in Metru-Nui and I've made a page about some random Toa of Gravity you've never heard of. But, what might be confusing some people is the fact that I've said both characters will be making appearances in Frozen Calling. When I started writing the story I tried to emphasize the fact that it would take place solely in rural Ko-Metru and that no previously-existing characters would exist. Obviously, Chapter 20, "Nothing to Lose", will break a few of the rules I've already established. Previously, Frozen Calling has been pretty void of humor. Glonor has passed the rare witty remark but everything else has been pretty serious. I wanted the story to be as sinister and twisted as possible as, in essence, it is a Police Drama who-dunnit murder mystery. It has to be serious, and Chapter 19 really builds on that tension. It gets really intense after the death of Nokama's Fractures Universe Counterpart. The bent cop has the upper hand and it's a race against the clock to stop both him and Garnax before Glonor gets killed. But the next chapter starts off in Ta-Metru. :P There's quite an obscure change in setting and in characters and the chain of events switches to the more central characters in my story: Tollubo and the Turaga High Council/ Toa Metru. It's like switching to Iron Man in the middle of a Batman movie. (I'm a MARVEL fanboy. :D ) But rest assured I know what I'm doing. :P All the action in Frozen Calling up till now has been really plausible. Not Kanohi powers or Elemental blasts. No Nynrah Ghost Blasters or Makuta Rahkshi Powers. The switch back to Tollubo and Co. is meant to be punchy and shocking. It'sa short break from the seriousness of the rest of Frozen Calling, a small cameo. In a nutshell, Toa Graviton, a corrupt Toa of Gravity who originated from Toa Salu and Merra's Toa Team, got charged with particles centuries ago in the team's early history. I was going to mention him in Zero Hour and I wanted a small tie-in with the main story. Plus I wanted a comical villain. After years of Karabak, Mudro and Garnax presenting very real threats to my main characters, I thought it was time that I brought an implausible, insincere villain to the table. Thus, a high-paced, implausible, BIONICLE fight ensues between our favorite Toa of Light (first person to say "Takanuva" loses 10 BobTheDoctor27 points!) and his ridiculously-overpowered enemy. Plus, the sub-story presents me with the opportunity to use Toa Tourik in a traditional BIONICLE fight and gave me the chance to write some of his first quotes, so we can get an idea of his sarcastic, pessimistic character that I find so intriguing. Fortunately, though, the killers will be revealed by this point and the intervention of the Toa Metru will be something of a sidenote to relieve the tension for a moment. :P Which of the following would you have preferred to have been a BIONICLE Star set? A Dark Hunter An Order of Mata Nui agent A Toa Mahri A Toa Hagah A Barraki An unreleased Toa, such as Helryx or Tuyet A random Steltian or Vortixx civilian ''Over Your Shoulder'' While writing this single seven-chaptered story serial has taken a little over a year more than I'd planned, I think I'm going to continue with the rewrite. Already this month I've rewritten the Prologue and sharpened up my destruction of post-war Metru-Nui. Additionally I've replaced the random Vortixx character with Axonn's Fractures Counterpart. Additionally, I'm going to give Thok a bigger role. I went to the effort of mentioning him, I may as well justify it by having him appear. Furthermore I'm going to add a bar-fight scene to the mix. Now, the idea that I have is based off of something that I imagined happening in the real world. One of my friends and I decided to devise the most unlikely assassination scenario in our free time and we came up with an idea that I want to use, though it is quite heavily dependent on real world things. Either way, I'll try and BIONICLE-ify it, but just incase it doesn't go well, now you can guess why. :P ''Falling in the Black There should be a new chapter coming within the next two months. I still need to make one small tweak to Abc8920's last chapter. We'd discussed the mysterious female Toa of Lightning a while ago and how she serves as a guardian of the Ignika. Additionally, we'd planned a scene where she emerges from her resting place to stalk Santis and Krennato. This scene got bumped forwards during production and we didn't mention the fact that there was a dead Skakdi in the cave. I need to smooth that bit off. But after that I have an awesome chapter lined up. :D It will mostly revolve around Turas, Goll and Kyros and will mark their last appearances in the story serial. :D Now, that's not ''really a spoiler as all three are going to appear in the Prologue of Judgement Day, and one of them WILL DIE! :D * Sits back and waits for the fanboys to debate this out in the comments section * ''Perspectives Although it's not one of my stories, ''Perspectives was released within the past month by Chicken Bond. It's a truly fantastic piece of writing on the engaging topic of politics in the Fractures Universe which I whole-heartedly recommend. Again, I won't mention any spoilers as I don't want to discredit our resident Time Lord's MI6 Agent's work, but there is some absolutely perfect characterization of both Toa Thode and Racasix. My Toa of Plasma creation has been transformed into a completely unique anti-hero, the likes of which BIONCILE fan fiction has never seen before. Mr. Bond has indeed done me a considerably great service and I think that he should be properly congratulated for his efforts by having a whole load of people reading both this story and his wider storyline. :D What do you think of Velika being a Great Being? I think it's an awesome idea and is a great way of deepening one of BIONICLE's most underrated characters. I think it's a good idea because it shows even someone small can make a difference and that's a good message to kids. I'm OK with it, but I think that someone like Artahka or Vakama or Kopaka would be better-suited to the role. I'm not so sure, he didn't really do much to merit being a Great Being other than pass riddles. I'm not OK with it, it creates too many plotholes with the 2006 story. Surely a Great Being could tell between a Toa and a Skakdi, right? MATORO DIED FOR OUR SINS! WHAT DID VELIKA DO? ''Zero Hour'' Given the fact that I've been off on Easter holidays lately, I've had the chance to get a lot of the Zero Hour filming done. :D I can now officially announce that the first two installments of the comic have been completely. I will of course continue to work on it over the summer when the weather allows me to, but I would prefer for the post-climax scenes to have dark clouds overhead. Given the fact that I live in Scotland, this probably won't be hard as it's pretty much raining all year round, even in summer. Regardless, I still need to work on a script for the later issues. Currently, my target date is mid-June, which is when the entire comic will be published. Additionally, I may write another piece of fiction for the Zero Hour: Prequel introducing Turaga Autolycus and Turaga Haru to the story. This short story will continue shortly after the point that the first chapter left off of, with Toa Salu struggling to train Jekkai. Only, Autolycus will refer back to a time when he trained Salu and compare the two Toa. I've got a plan for it and it should provide some interesting role reversal to see the trainer get taken down a peg or two and get put in his place. :P Moreover, I have recently released a list of rumors for Zero Hour, similarly to how I've released rumors for the endings of my other stories. *Toa Jekkai will have to face the challenge of collecting Kanohi Masks, similarly to the Toa Mata in 2001. *One of the Toa will be killed off as early as the second Act. *One of the Matoran characters has a double identity as a pre-existing, canon Matoran. *Toa Merra will break the Toa Code and murder her opponents. *Toa Vilnius will appear in a flashback, providing the first image of Vilnius as a Toa of Fire. *The Makuta involved in the raid will be a different Makuta to the female leader of the Cult of Darkness. *Toa Gorta will personally murder Salaak. *Toa Jekkai will transform into a Toa Nuva. *Alika will save Carnac's life. *One of the Matoran will be mutated by either a Visorak Olisorak or the Visorak Naatorak. *One character will return from the dead. Think you know which ones are real and which ones are fake? Want to make suggestions, pose questions to try and whittle answers out of me, or are you still thinking about how Kopaka is always watching you? :D ''BIONICLE: World... for Pessimists'' My most recent project is will perhaps hold some more excitement. :P After recently rereading BIONICLE: World, I discovered how dated the information is. Plus I was a little annoyed by how it was limited what the Toa Teams knew and not much new information in terms of Mahri-Nui, Voya-Nui, Metru-Nui, Mata-Nui etc. And that got me thinking: what if someone did a version from a different perspective? So I'm making Toa Tourik's Guide to the Fractures Universe. :D This will be a short mini-saga guide that will deal with all the changes to my story since 2011 and will be an excellent starting point for new readers. It will be very similar to my original Saga Guide but it won't be written from my perspective. I will be writing in character as Tourik and will express his somewhat negative opinions of various different aspects of the Fractures Universe, including: *Life on Toa Jovan's Team **A profile on Toa Jovan **A profile on Toa Prozuke - Permission from Toa Hydros granted **A profile on Toa Vormahk - Permission from Toa Hydros granted *Toa Kopaka *Life on the island of Artahka *The Final Push *Life on Stelt *Life on Metru-Nui in the Fractures Unvierse **Profiles on each of the Toa Metru, including Gribrak **Profiles on each Cult of Darkness member *Profiles on several Matoran who play big roles in the Fractures Universe Plus, the saga guide will have a small short story about Tourik and Gribrak's first encounter on Stelt, where Tourik tricked two Skakdi gangs into killing each other instead of damaging Gribrak's tavern. :D Farewell Well, that about covers everything that happened this month. This blog post is 19 days late... sorry about that. XD I will make an April blog in the next few days and will return to active blog making every month. I had a good system going until I started putting it off. Nonetheless, I hope that you guys all enjoyed reading this blog post and that you await the release of Zero Hour as much as I do. :D Have amazing days and stay safe folks. :D